Reid is having nightmares
by Agent of Once upon a tardis
Summary: This is my first fanfic but this is a Reidcentric story. Reid is having nightmares, will his team be able to help? I will update as much as possible. Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds unfortunately. :/
1. Chapter 1

This is set recently, following Gideon's death but I am having Blake there instead of Calahan

Spencer shot up in a cold sweat, knocking the book from his lap off. He swung his legs around and put his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sleeping, he kept on having his nightmare about Gideon and Maeve.

Reid shakes off that awful felling, grabs his bag and leaves to get coffee. Reid wakes off the elevator doors with coffee in one hand and a case file in the other. Not even paying attention he just walks to his desk, passing Derek.

" Hey kid, have a good weekend"

Reid doesn't even hear Morgan, he is in his own little world

" Kid" Morgan repeats this time nudging him on the shoulder. This causes Reid to jump slightly.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah fine, just zones out there I guess" Reid replied lying the best he could before giving his half smile, taking a sip of his coffee and walking to his desk. Hotch stepped out of his office

" We have a case, presenting in 5 minutes"

Blake, Morgan, JJ, Reid, and Rossi all made their way to the round table room where Hotch and Garcia were waiting.

" Ok crime fighters you are headed to Memphis, Tennesse because in the last 3 weeks 4 college students have been taken.

The briefing continues but Reid spaces out again.

" What no statistics for us Reid" Rossi asks jokingly but when Reid doesn't respond and they realize he wasn't listening.

"Reid!" Rossi says again more forcefully

" Sorry, zoned out there for a second, 87% of unsubs who take college girls are make in there mid thirties and based on the organization of the crime, these probably aren't his first"

Hotch nods and says" Good wheel up in thirty"

Reid gets up to get more coffee and Morgan watched him leave with a worried look on his face


	2. Chapter 2: The Case

I just wanted to let you guys know that I am very excited to write my fanfiction and that people are liking it. However this story is not my top priority. I am very busy with school and extracurriculars. So updates are not gonna be as often as I would like but I will try my best.

Thirty minutes later they are all sitting on the jet and have reviewed the case. Reid is sitting across from JJ and he is staring out the window.

"Hey" JJ asked cocking her head "Are you ok? You seem kind of out of it today

"Yeah, I'm fine" He replied monotone

"Spence, come on I know you" She said with concern, leaning forward in her seat. "Talk to me"

"It's nothing, I promise" he replies and gave her a halfhearted smile before going back to his book. JJ sighed and leaned back in her seat. They landed and all got into the SUVs.

Blake sighed waving her hand on her face "Is it always this hot here"

Morgan laughed "Yeah Blake, this is Tennessee" She rolled his eyes.

They all walked into the police station where thankfully the air conditioning was blasting.

"Hi I'm Detective Evans, you must be SSA Hotchner"

Hotch shook his hand and said "Yes this is SSA Morgan, Blake, Jareau, Rossi, and Dr. Reid" motioning to each as he said there names

"Nice to meet you, we have you guys set up in the conference room over there" The detective motioned. They all nodded and headed over. Reid immediately started a pot of coffee.

Morgan rolled his eyes and chuckled "Pretty Boy you can't even go an hour without your caffeine" Reid shrugged as he put multiple packets of sugar in his coffee.

"Ok, Reid and JJ, you guys go to the latest abduction sight. Blake and Morgan I want you guys to go to the talk to the last victims family. Rossi and I will work with Garcia to find a connection. As they were all heading out Hotch stopped them

"Remember we haven't found any bodies yet so we are acting under the assumption that they are still alive until we know otherwise." The team all nodded even though they know that it is unlikely that at least the first two vics are alive.

Morgan and Blake climb into the SVU with Morgan at the wheel.

"Hey have you noticed Reid acting a little weird the last couple days" Morgan asked, turning up the AC

"Kinda but I am sure he fine, everyone has an off day" She replied shrugging her shoulders. Morgan didn't think so but he dropped the subject for know

JJ and Reid were on their way to the latest crime scene but neither where talking. Reid yawned and rubbed his eyes before running his hands through his hair. He was so tired and people were starting to notice. Hopefully this would end soon.

Morgan and Blake knocked on the latest victims door, her name was Abigail Ranson. They learned from her mother that Abby was quite, kind, and on the artsy side. She had a few close friends but wasn't popular. Morgan thanked for her time and expressed how sorry he was for her loss. In the car Morgan called Hotch

"Hotchner"

"Hey Hotch is Morgan we just left the last victim Abby's house and her description was just like the police got from the last victims.

"Shy, artsy, kind, and only had a couple close friends" Hotch said

"Yup, we are heading back to the station know" Moran sighed into the phone

"Ok, Reid and JJ just left too, we will go over everything when they get back." He said and hung up.

Everyone was back in the station

"Ok so JJ and Reid went to the abduction sight and it was pretty open so they must have known that the girls were nice and would help them if they asked. All three girls have a very similar personalities so he has a type. Also Garcia checked for anything that linked all of the victims and we couldn't find anything other than the fact that they all won this prestigious art award in high school but lots of kids win it.

Sorry this wasn't a very good chapter


	3. Chapter 3

_Reid was standing in a pitch black room, lost, confused and scared. He spun around calling out_

_"__Is anyone there? Someone please help me!" Suddenly Maeve showed up and at first he was thankful_

_"__You failed me Spencer. You let me die and you could have prevented it" She said in an angry disappointed voice._

_"__I'm sorry" Reid sobbed "There was nothing I could do!"_

_Maeve just kept repeating herself, then Gideon showed up_

_"__Spencer, I was your mentor and you let me die. I was fatherly to you when you didn't have one!" Gideon said in his calm voice. "My death was YOUR fault" He then screamed_

_Reid didn't even known how to respond_, _he hadn't even seen his mentor in a while so he guessed that's how it was his fault. Then to his surprise one of his best friends showed up._

_Emily said "Spencer you didn't try hard enough to save me. You are a genius and one of my best friends, you really couldn't figure out where I was"_

_Reid didn't understand, Emily wasn't dead but when they all thought that she was, it was his fault. Three of his closest friends wouldn't stop screaming at him He just sobbed saying how sorry he was, over and over again._

Reid jolted up in his bed at the hotel shaking and sweating. He took a couple shaky breaths to calm his heartbeat and breathing. It was 3:00 AM, he sighed, there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep again. So he jumped in the shower and turned on the TV in his room. His eyelids began to drop and two and a half hours later, his alarm went off, jolting Reid awake. He rubbed his eyes and went down to the lobby to get some coffee. Morgan and Blake came down and could see the dark circles under Reid's eyes as he dumped his sugar in the coffee. Morgan couldn't just ignore this anymore but before he could say anything Hotch came down and said they needed to get back.

"There has been another abduction" Hotch said once they were all at the station again. He then handed out a picture of a young college student "Her name is Lindsey Abbet. Garcia can you check if she got that same art award, Reid and Morgan you guys go talk to the family of the latest victim to see if she if she fits his type. They nodded and they went to the car. Reid stared out the window sipping his coffee.

Morgan looked over at him "Ok kid, spill it"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Reid said unconvincingly

"Reid I know you, there is obviously something going on with you and it's not doing you any good bottling up. I can tell you're not sleeping, just tell me what is keeping you up" Morgan pleaded

"There is nothing going on, Morgan. I'm fine" he said annoyed and obviously hiding something

"Ok kid fine you don't want to talk to me, don't but talk to someone. You know better than anyone that it only makes it worse."

Reid ignores him and just stares out the window. He knew that not telling anyone would not make the dreams away but he was sick of the looks of pity.

Morgan and Reid talked to the family and afterwords called Hotch

"Hotchner"

"Hey Hotch it's Reid, we talked to the family and she matched the type but I had an idea. These awards paid for most of these girls college educations. What if there was a girl who believed she was cheated out of it and then couldn't afford an education."

"Good idea Reid, you guys come back so we can deliver the profile

Back at the police station the team delivers the profile to the local police

"We believe we are looking for a white man in his late 40s to early 50s" Morgan starts off

"We also believe that he is kidnapping these girls because they won a prestigious art award and he believes that his daughter should have won." Reid said

"Even though we haven't found any bodies, we have reason to believe that at least the first two women are dead due to the fact that these are for revenge"

"He most likely doesn't have much money because we believe his daughter was relying on this award to play for college, wither this means that he is a single parent or got laid off." JJ said crossing her arms

"Thank you" Hotch said as they went to the conference room and Morgan dialed Garcia

"Hey baby girl we got something for you"

"Ok, ready"

"Garcia look up who got rejected from that art award"

"Ok but that is a really long list, I need more"

"Ok don't just do rejected, do the girls that made it almost won it but got rejected last minute"

"Good, more"

"Look for low income or single income families that also sent in angry letters or emails" Reid suggests

"Bingo! I have an Adam Cobart who lost his job in December of last year and has been working odd jobs ever since to stay afloat. He has a daughter named Lisa Cobart and she was indeed up for that art award and only just missed it. Oh poor thing" Garcia said

"What it is Garcia" JJ asked

"She recently got kicked out of the college she was going to because she got so behind on dues"

"That was the stresser" Rossi realized

"Garcia do you have an address" Hotch asked

"Heading to you…know"


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled up to the address in black SUVs and strapped in their bullet proof vests. Morgan, Reid, and JJ took the front while Blake, Hotch, and Rossi took the back. Clears rang through the empty house.

"He isn't here, he is obviously is keeping them someplace else." Morgan says

"Ok I want Blake and Rossi to go to the daughter's work place, pick her up and question her. Reid go back to the station and work on a geographical profile and the rest of us will search the house." Hotch says. The team nods and parts ways. Hotch, JJ, and Morgan walk back into the empty house, hoping they will find evidence.

After hours of searching they hadn't been able to find anything on where he was keeping the girls. They walked into the police station while Rossi and Blake walked out of the interrogation room.

"She didn't know anything about what her dad was doing. She did say that he blamed himself for their lack of funds" Blake said rubbing her eyes

"We couldn't find anything at the house either" Hotch said "It's late, everyone go get some sleep" He then goes to find Reid to tell him to go get some sleep. Reid is shuffling through papers still working.

"Reid, go home and get some sleep. You can figure it out in the morning" Hotch says to the young genius

"Yeah, ok I will in just a second" Reid ensures even though he continues working

"I'm serious Reid, go to the hotel" Hotch says before leaving himself

The next morning everyone was in the lobby except Spencer

"Where is Reid?" Morgan asked

"He probably already went back to the station" Rossi said. The rest of the team agreed and drove back to the station where they were greeted by the Detective.

"Has Dr. Reid already arrived" Hotch asked

"Arrived? Dr. Reid never left the station despite out offers to drive him to your hotel. I think he eventually fell asleep in that room"

"What?!" Hotch said angrily as he pushed past the detective to the conference room to see Reid stretched out on the couch with files spread around him. Hotch was going to wake Reid but Morgan stopped him.

"Hotch, you can tell the kid hasn't been sleeping, just let him be and yell at him later" Morgan argued. Hotch agreed. They quietly collect the files around Reid and JJ came back and put a blanket over Reid. She felt bad for him, something was bothering him and she wished that he could just tell her. A couple minutes later Reid was screaming in his sleep.

"No! I'm sorry! No, stop!" he screamed as Morgan and JJ ran into the room.

"Reid! Wake up! It's Morgan" Morgan pleads, shaking the young agent awake.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, I am soooooo sorry for it being so long but after school ended I got a job and have been crazy busy with band, work and summer homework. So here is a very short update (sorry about that) but I am having some major writers block so suggestions are welcomed J

"Reid! Wake up! It's Morgan" Morgan pleads, shaking the young agent awake. However when the young agent still doesn't not wake up Morgan shakes Reid harder and screams "Reid! Come on kid"

_Through the screaming of his dead friends he hears, a familiar voice breaks through, Morgan's he thinks. His first thought was that he was being blamed for another death, but then he remembers Morgan never was and isn't dead!"_

Reid shoots up with a bewildered looks in his eyes breathing heavily and unevenly. He looked around, unsure of his surroundings before he met Morgan's worried eyes. Crap, crap, crap, he had fallen asleep at work, he really needs to be more careful. They were never going to let him live this down.

Morgan looked into Reid unfocused and bewildered eyes with concern. What was this kid dreaming about that scared him so badly.

"Reid, come on look at me, it's just me, Morgan!" he says quietly

Reid just shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair a couple times in an effort to slow his breathing which wasn't really working. He then promptly got up in an attempt to push past Morgan. Morgan tried to go after him but JJ stopped him.

"Give him a little space" She said sadly

"Space? JJ, he was just screaming in his sleep and you want me to give him space?!" Morgan replies angrily

"I understand that you are worried, so am I but we cannot force him to talk. After he thought Emily died, it took him a while to open up. It made take some prodding but eventually, he will tell someone" JJ says squeezing his shoulder before walking out herself. Morgan sighed, ran his hand over his face and walked out


End file.
